


More ways

by Hotgitay



Category: The Practice (TV 1997)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Set after Eugene offers to buy Bobby a beer on season 1 episode 2





	More ways

“It was a tough case”Bobby said to Eugene

“You did the right thing”Eugene tells Bobby

“About you buying me a beer you didn’t have to”Bobby chuckled 

“I wanted to plus you looked like you needed some”Eugene exclaimed “Can’t thank you enough man”Bobby said to his friend 

“Besides I don’t really have anything else to do with my time”Eugene muttered before sipping on his beer 

“Other than spend it with me Eugene”Bobby said staring up at him 

“I like having some company”Eugene said his eyes lightening as his voice softened 

“Maybe in more ways than one”Bobby said suggestively 

Eugene looked over to see Bobby placing a hand on his thigh

“We can stay here”Eugene suggested 

“So are you planning on sweeping me off my feet”Bobby joked 

“Cool it”Eugene says


End file.
